playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Starr Ravenclaw
'''Starr Varacus Ravenclaw '''is the second member of Playboy Vampire who joined in August 22nd, 2008. She is also the wife of Zoey Charm-Ravenclaw and mother to Valerie Thanatos Charm-Ravenclaw. She is also one of the notorious Ravenclaw Sisters with only Starr and Blight being the only members. Character Description 2008 - 2012 During the time, she had only a black, strapless leotard with a large grey or green streak running down. She also had either a long trench coat or a black leather jacket. She even had large boots and fishnet stockings, and as usual, Starr has long, black hair that is held up by a metal chain with green bangs. 2013 In 2013, Starr developed a liking to a suit that Nova made for her. It was a black, spandex leotard with a green rip that is stitched into it attaching from the shoulders to the middle of her chest. In that green section, there is a black star with what looks like a tear from the bottom. The leotard had green gloves attached to them and came with green tights. Personality Starr's personality is that she is very crass, and feministic, usually against males. Her rough-neck attitude and savage beatings are enough to make the strongest man cry. Her personality has caused her to go to jail as a result of her countless murders and assaults. She is said to have gone to jail more than 75 times. She would sometimes get herself in death-row, but she just casually escapes her cell before her time is up. Her attitude changes whenever she's around her wife, Zoey, her daughter, Valerie, and/or her elder sister, Blight Ravenclaw. Domination Agreement Starr made an agreement with Zoey that Starr gets domination over her wife during sex or if she's in jail with her. Starr is okay with this, seeing as it's a nice change instead of making the inmates of every female correctional facility she enters treating her like a queen. Starr would sometimes be wearing a leash with Zoey tugging at the end of it. Role in Playboy Vampire Desperate to stay in Playboy Vampire with Zoey, she made a deal with the Master that she (and Blight) would be their security and bodyguards. The Masters greed to this and let them both stay. City Rats In "City Rats", it shows Starr and Blight engaging in sister-on-sister form of lesbianism (much to Zoey's joy) as well as a form of incest. "City Rats" inspiration was that Starr and Blight were really young, their father was extremely abusing (more than any person should be) and would assault both Starr and Blight in a regular routine (Which explains Starr's attitude towards men). They both never had any friends or anyone to love while growing up and their mother was dead by the hands of their father so to keep each other calm and relaxed, they would commit acts of lesbianism towards each other. After finding this out, their father took Blight to Germany and left Starr to rot on her own. She managed to have survived in the mean streets alone, with no ones help, although misses the touch of compassion. JailBat "JailBat" is the tale of Starr's domination inside Female Correctional Facilities. It potrays Zoey as the "Fresh Blood" in a penitentiary created by Lady Death known as "HorrorGate Prison". Starr notices her and begins to rape her whenever she can. Zoey later becomes interested in Starr's sexual assaults and begins to caress her. The Cat's Meow In "The Cat's Meow", Zoey plays an innocent persian-white cat who gets jumped by both Starr and Blight Ravenclaw who appear as black cats. They kidnap Zoey and rape her brutally and savagely. Zoey later starts to enjoy it and continues to let them have their way with her. Relationships Relationship with Zoey Starr's behavior towards Zoey is affection and love. She sometimes even acts a bit nutty to see Zoey smile. She is very defensive of Zoey and won't let anyone lay a finger on her (except for the current Queen of Playboy Vampire). Starr is almost never seen without Zoey by her side, except on occasions like taking Valerie to school, being hauled off to jail and hunt for fresh blood with Blight. Relationship with Valerie Starr's first reaction to Zoey's announcement that she was pregnant was rage and disgust. She didn't want another male in the Mansion (she can only tolerate the current five males in the Mansion; Midnight, Stanley, Morty, the Master and Slappy). And with that, decided against keeping the kid. Zoey tried desperately to convince Starr to keep the child, but to no avail. When the day came that Zoey was in labour and was about to deliver the Dhamphir, Blight managed to convice Starr to see both Zoey and the newborn. Once upon seeing the baby, Starr withdrew her decision and decided to keep her with Zoey. As years went by, Starr was able to teach Valerie how to fight and defend for herself (and sometimes teach her how to cheat the law). Relationship with Blight Starr and Blight are sisters 'till the end. The two would usually have reminiscent, lesbian, sister-on-sister sex and will sometimes allow Zoey to watch (Because Zoey gets turned on by that sort of thing). The two are also great hunting partners, and always cellmates when Starr and Blight go to prison. The two almost never have any fights or arguements. When they do, it's usually over insignificant things. Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampires Category:Vampirettes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Bonehead-type